fearfandomcom-20200222-history
User talk:Evil Tim
thank you for the alert on "ghost users" I am unable to block them for apperent reasons please bare with us until we find a solution.Derekproxy Nice update you've made to almost every section in this wiki Evil Tim. You've cleaned it up nicely! IceRevenant 20:03, 7 April 2009 (UTC) The work you did while i was away is great i thought if i took of for a week this site would be in flames. Its nice to know that the site can fend for itself while the admins are away.Derekproxy 15:39, 9 April 2009 (UTC) thanks for the warning but i don't handle the upload rules i just warn ban and block as for 66.249.70.48 its feargm alright but I can't access a use page for the life of me.Derekproxy 20:53, 10 April 2009 (UTC) gun issues How did monolith make great game with so many inaccuracies (understatement) the seegert is a recoil operated, locked breech weapon guess what so is an asualt rifle and so is a sub-machine gun but what i think is most important is that this is a system used in machine pistols i am now contimplating making a page stateing monoliths firearm incompetency what about you?Derekproxy 22:14, 6 May 2009 (UTC) *Well, they probably just copied that from a description of the USP, which is a short recoil operated locked breech. I can think of a few more obvious ones: **KM50 is stated to be semi-auto, but is bolt-action: **FD-99 is said to have a folding stock, but at most has a telescopic buttplate (and there's no evidence of that, either): **Vollmer is called an 'automatic shotgun' but is only semi-automatic: **Depleted uranium, as fired by the HV Hammerhead, should not glow: **Pyros carry a large fuel tank the flamethrower doesn't appear to need Evil Tim 09:40, 7 May 2009 (UTC) I must thank you for what you did to my talk page as for feargm i think we should let him have his own failed attempt at making his fearwiki and also stay off of wookiepedia as for some reason unknown he has rank with the star wars comunityDerekproxy 15:56, 7 May 2009 (UTC) *Aye. It's not worth picking fights. Also, I figured out why they made the mistake with the KM50: they copied Black. Black's Walther WA2000 has a nearly identical reload animation (turn the entire rifle so it faces across the screen before replacing the magazine) and is depicted as a straight-pull bolt action when it's really a semi auto. I guess they looked up that the WA2000 is a semi-auto when they were writing the weapon descriptions and didn't think that the one in Black might not be. Evil Tim 07:55, 8 May 2009 (UTC) well it was sarcasim but oh well as for the issues i guess they didn't want to be delayed by reanimating things or rewriting thingsDerekproxy 20:40, 8 May 2009 (UTC) yes do stay off wookipeida I got banned on there for no good reason.--Bull36 21:04, 11 May 2009 (UTC) Apology hey why did you say you were sorry to Feargm he got a minor taste of his own medicine i thought it was funny as hell i didn't do it but he did have it comingDerekproxy in the end what you did was right and i think that this wiki owes you so thank youDerekproxy User17 User17 is the most important, intelligent, influential, useful, brave and attractive character in the F.E.A.R. series. And probably also the tallest.Where are you getting this?--Bull36 21:03, 11 May 2009 (UTC) yes but the point of the wiki is to provide accurate information.--Bull36 21:41, 11 May 2009 (UTC) ok whatever no harm done I guess.--Bull36 21:46, 11 May 2009 (UTC) it is the model of the weapon the article is on like in the AR-15 weapon series you have different weapons like the M4 or M16 subgroups, its really not need because there is only one type of each weapon in the FEAR games.--Bull36 22:26, 11 May 2009 (UTC) RAAB KM50 Sniper Rifle front flap Accuracy International AS50 sniper rifle does not nave a front flip and nether does the RAAB KM50 Sniper Rifle which is based off the Accuracy International AS50 sniper rifle.--Bull36 21:07, 11 May 2009 (UTC) categories Both you children, SHUT UP! Lets not make this worse than it should be. We should bring this before our administrator so he can say the final word, before we say words that we will regret, ok? Big McLargeHuge 23:44, 17 May 2009 (UTC) Remember hey you remeber the Hannibal-3 spy satellite that got us on the wrong path i posted that it is the third verson of the class on the Armacham Technology Corporation page because as i looked in the booklet and Genevive said the new model satellites have secrete feeds sent to ATC to moniter its products the point man specificllyDerekproxy 17:08, 21 May 2009 (UTC)